


South Park Evillious Chronicles

by SexyEzekielTDI



Series: Evillious Chronicles Crossovers [2]
Category: South Park, Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 16,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyEzekielTDI/pseuds/SexyEzekielTDI
Summary: Inspired by the one I did for Gravity Falls!!My songs that I wrote to tell certain parts of the story of "The Evillious Chronicles", which was originally done by MOTHY or Akuno-P, using South Park Characters this time. I'm going to do the first few songs in the series as  well as "The Story of Evil" and "The Seven Deadly Sins" and maybe a few other random songs.All the vocaloids listed belong to their individual owners.Enjoy! I have included the song videos in case you want to read the lyrics in time with the song vocals!Chapter number subject to change at anytime...





	1. Cast

(Each character listed is paired up with the Vocaloid whose role they fill. Don't question my choices, please XD) 

 

 **Rin:** Leopold "Butters" "Marjorine" Stotch

 

 **Len:** Kenny McCormick

 

 **Miku:** Stan Marsh

 

 **Kaito:** Wendy Testaburger

 

 **Meiko:** Eric T. Cartman  
 ****

**Luka:** Craig Tucker (Just to have him in there somewhere... *sweat-drops*)

 

 **Gumi:** Clyde Donovan

 

 **Gakupo:** Bebe Stevens

 

 **Kiyoteru:** Token Black

 

 **Haku:** Kyle Broflovski 

 


	2. Project MA (Original Sin Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins....

   

 

(Credit to Rachiedian for original english lyrics)

 

 

   

 

**Stanley's Story:**

This is the story of the beginning,

Should I tell you everything I know?

I am Project Ma, but my name is Stanley Marsh,

The most powerful warlock in my country.

 

My dear wife's name is Wendy,

She is the most wonderful scientist.

She kissed me, held me close and assured me that,

I would become the father of the Gods: Ma (Mem Aleph)..

 

It is the fate for my country to be destroyed by the dark sins,

The prophets warned us all,

Claiming that only the reincarnation of two twin Gods can stop this,

Two given seed by one of magical prospect, but mortal body.

 

Her Project begins: The male is searched for.

A warlock who has the power to protect them.

The chosen father will become "MA".

And become the King of our Country.

 

Heaven only knows why I was chosen this task,

But she told me it was my duty, she loved me for it.

 

"When our children are born, let's get married,

Inside the heart of the Stark forest; just us two.", she said.

 

The Divine Seeds are embedded,

Within the holy cradle.

Now I must wait for my children,

My darling Gods.

 

 

**Wendy's Story:**

This is the story of the beginning,

It's time to reveal the truth that I know.

My real name is Wendy Testaburger,

The greatest scientist in my country.

 

Everything has ended in disaster,

My project was bound to failure.

When Abel and Cain were born, they were already dead.

It was then that my ambitions and dreams died along with them.

 

Project "Ma" is the perfect way to achieve my own goals,

With this father at my side, I'll rule this country.

Token and the Senate were already using my poor mother,

Now, I can finally make them suffer for their crimes.

 

The project begins: the candidate was from Coors village,

I couldn't resist him, his gentle voice, he needed to become mine.

So I will use Venom (BW drug) to persuade him,

To twist him into chasing after my own ambitions.

 

I am so sorry my dear Stanley...I have destroyed our perfect life...

The venom was the cause of the twins' demise.

But I will look after you, I will protect you from everyone.

Since I've realized,

My heart is bound to you.

 

   

So come, we'll do the things we promised.

The Wedding in the Stark Forest.

We will live together as lovers.

Just the two of us as one.

 

**Wendy:**

I love you with all my heart.

**Stanley:**

I love you just as much.

 

 **Both:**  

But the vows were already corrupt,

The moon and stars were hidden,

we were happily ruined.

 

 

**Token's Story:**

This is the story of the beginning.

Why should I tell you anything I know?

I am known as Token Black.

I am the best scientist in the country.

 

Cain and Abel malfunctioned and failed.

Wendy and Stanley soon ran away.

Now it is my duty to look for Ma (Mem Aleph).

For the sake of becoming the most powerful force in the world. 

 

 


	3. Escape of Salmhofer, the Witch (Original Sin Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new candidate is chosen...

   

 

 

 

 

(Credit to Rachiedian for original English lyrics)

 

(Yes, in this one, Cartman is NOT a heartless asshole! Shocker, right? I wanted to try a more caring and compassionate version of him....And yes, he falls in love with the story's version of a twin brother/clone of Token Black! No hate, please! XD)

 

 

Running down this road in the forest, scattered with flowers,  
Holding these two precious red fruits,   
Close to my chest, I escape into the night,  
A fugitive. 

 

 

How could I know? Any sort of family,  
After growing up, hidden away and on my own.   
Then he came, that beautiful man, the one that I loved,  
Loved even when he was dyed in blood.

Being stained by evil,  
It's a nightmare you grow to love,  
I wasn't surprised when people called me,  
A Warlock. 

 

 

Running towards a path where dark flowers of evil bloom,  
Each petal dribbling with fresh, red blood,  
A tainted love,   
Turning me into his pet, so obedient.

 

 

"Where are they? My poor children? That creature! He stole them! Murdered them!", A broken man cries.  
I watched him, the barren Ma Aleph,  
They took his side, Soon I was bound by chains. 

 

I'm broken. A creature made without purpose.   
Today I'll be judged, by the heartless. My life is done.  
But then I saw him...The man I loved. No...  
It was a scientist with the same face. 

 

I want to experience true freedom,  
That scientist needs some human guinea pigs,  
For the sake of my own life,  
I'll accept his plans. 

 

Running down a cold, dark path,  
I discard the chains and my white prisoner clothing.  
Coming out from the darkness now stands,  
The laboratory. 

 

There it was, I became (Mem Aleph),  
The seed of God began to flow from me.  
My children, My beautiful twins, came into my world,  
Test subjects, puppets following every command. 

 

A memory stirs, I remember,   
That I was a puppet too,  
One whose strings had been cut,  
Created in a beaker, I was an  
Artificial mistake,   
nothing more than a forgotten ghoul. 

 

We are the same, my children and me,  
Obedient pawns used in a larger game ,  
I'll get them out, my children won't become their playthings!

 

All my life, I simply tried to please those around me,  
And I couldn't obtain even an ounce of love.  
So, dear God, at least let these children...

 

Running down this road in the forest, scattered with flowers,  
Holding my two babies, my two treasures   
Close to my chest, I run into the night,  
A survivor. 

 

We were alive, keeping ourselves hidden away,  
And inside a cottage near the woods.  
The beautiful  
Stark Forest  
We went for a walk  
And we found ourselves lost.  
So I went and put the twins down  
To look for a way  
To escape from these ghastly trees.  
But when I looked back for my twins  
I couldn't find them.  
Hansel?  
Gretel ?  
Who has stolen you away from me? 

 


	4. Moonlit Bear (Original Sin Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man finds two apples in the forest....or does he..?

   

 

(Credit to Rachiedian for original English Lyrics)

 

 

 

In the heart of the woods,  
Hidden within the dark,  
I found fruit, warm red fruit,  
Curled up against a tree  
Is this a gift from God?  
Or a present left for me to take?  
Surely there is no harm,  
To take what's been abandoned.  
  
Will she smile when I return?  
Will she be pleased with me?  
To bring these presents home to her.  
The moon glints behind the clouds  
It is so beautiful, winking out from the dark  
But I may get lost in the wood,   
I'll use it to find my way home.  
  
Beware, for on a night as calm as this,  
A bear will stalk its prey until morning light.   
  
These fruits now belong to me,  
I will keep them safe from all harm.  
No one. No one,  
No one will ever steal these apples away from me!  
  
I follow a dark path, where flowers of evil entwine the sides,  
The bear follows my dark shadow,  
But it should know by now,  
That I will never give up,  
Or give away these fruits to anyone but my love  
  
But as I looked back, I saw it's face,  
The bears scary, snarling face.  
It was running fast now, growling angrily,   
Dear God, Don't let it get me now,  
Please, spare me so I can get them home.  
  
Honestly, I sort of knew the truth, the sad truth...  
That the bear was hoarding these treasures away...  
Unwilling to share...   
  
My feet continue to run, but the bear never loses sight   
Why won't it just turn back? What a selfish animal.   
The bear is idolized, in the white moonlight.  
It is getting closer, even closer still.  
  
The road is a blur to me,  
The angry sobs of the bear echo out  
Don't come near us at all! Leave us all alone!   
Tears flood down my face, down the bear's own face,  
The fruits have tears dribbling down their skin.   
Finally, I have returned home.  
Sweet home, this horror has come to an end.  
She smiled at me, kissed me...  
But paused, when she saw the fruits I held.  
  
Her face...It turned pale, a haggard breath caught in her chest.  
"What's wrong?", I questioned, "Aren't you happy with my present?"   
  
"Darling, where did you find these children?  
You know you can't replace our own...  
They are now with God...You cannot get them back.  
Please take these twins back home, to their own father,  
I will help you find him. Don't worry, everything is going to be alright.   
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
That sad truth, the truth that had been clawing beneath my skin,  
Bit out at me. I don't want to accept it. No I can't.  
These warm and kind fruits, they were my own.  
I won't give them up. They are my own children!  
  
God, please forgive me?   
My hands are stained with blood.  
Reaching out for them, she tried to take one off me.  
But I cowered away  
"You can always give them back!" She said,   
But I knew..  
  
"No! That's impossible now because I-"  
  
Impossible, because outside our home, was a man's corpse,  
Not a bear's skin. His last attempts of life being to scratch at our door.  
  
Laying beside him was, a small glass bottle of milk.  
How perfect...Another gift to feed my fruits.  


	5. Abandoned on a Moonlit Night (Original Sin Part 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two boys lost in the woods..

 

 

(Credit to Rachiedian for the original English Lyrics)

 

 

 

Mother,  
Where are we going?  
Does this path really lead us to endless happiness?   
You promised us   
We would be blessed if we followed it   
To the heart of the woods. 

 

Father,  
Why must we hurry?  
Is the beast waiting to snatch us both up  
What is that face?   
That sad face.  
Shouldn't you be happy that we're all together.

 

The darkness was closing in,  
There was nothing here,   
Just us alone.  
But we both knew the sad truth.  
That neither of us were going to make it back home.

 

Abandoned in a moonlit forest  
Without our trail of crumbs to lead us back home.  
This Hansel and Gretel were left out alone to die  
The Warlock planned this! We must stop him ourselves. 

 

Endless trees surround us,  
Walking amongst deadened wood,  
Don't worry, our bottle of moonlight will show us the way

 

But how do we know which way to go?   
The bottle might lie, but we continue to walk on despite this mess.

Just keeping walking on and on  
Following a twinkling light  
Just keep walking on and on  
My head is hurting, but the light remains  
Just keep walking and on  
Ah, now we are here  
It's the dreaded warlock's house

 

Come Hansel! Let's kill the evil warlock!  
Throw him in the burning oven and watch him turn to ash.  
If he burns, then we will be cleansed  
We will become happy- Finally happy

 

Oh, Mother, aren't you proud of me?  
I defeated the evil warlock!

 

Oh, Father, aren't you proud of me?  
I took care of his evil henchwoman.

 

And yet this odd feeling remains,  
That we've lived here before...  
Maybe in a past life.  
But it feels like home.

 

So, let us go and explore the forest to find our real parents...

 


	6. Chrono Story (Original Sin Part 9) (Clockwork Lullaby Series)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sins are released and a Sorcerer hunts them down..

(Credit to Rachiedian for original English lyrics)

 

(I love Craig, so I just tried to squeeze him into my crossover somewhere...I finally decided on making him every character represented by Luka Megurine......don't question my choice please! XD)  

 

(Hansel is Kenny and Gretel is Butters)

 

 

Big brother, are those the birds calling in the wind?  
No little brother, that's the call from the spirit of the woods. 

 

Big brother, can we dance in the shining light of the moon?  
No little brother, for that light is from the flames of our house.

 

I did not realize that the one we called "father"  
Became a warlock before we burned him in our stove. 

 

Thus the original sin was released by our own hands,  
Seven crimes are our gifts to punish the world. 

 

Lust is the flower

 

Gluttony the seed

 

Pride is the gem

 

Envy is the spring

 

Sloth is the wind 

 

And Greed is the soil

 

And Wrath is the Darkened forest. 

 

  
Split and rise seven dark sins,  
Bring a cursed fate from the pains of our father.  
Let the world keep on spinning soundly  
In order to cleanse  
These deadly sins. 

 

Raised in the filth of their father's crimes,  
Those two children's revenge began by releasing the sins.   
The ancient tree in the Stark Woods,  
Intervened  
And asked an old friend to collect them for him.

 

"You ask for much, but this is fine  
As long as my time is not wasted.  
This could add some interest   
To my never ending life"  
The Sorcerer laughs,

 

In order to gain the powers he possessed  
This sorcerer  
Had to destroy everything that he held dear.

 

But in the end this happiness was short lived.  
For what is life? But hollow without any love in it.

 

With his own agenda hidden in his mind,  
It is impossible to know his reasons why.  
For why he accepted the quest  
And why he wants the sins.  
What could his reasons be?

 

Eventually time will pass by  
And we will be left with nothing but fables  
Of the stories of the sins.  
The chrono story  
Conceived and continued by one man,  
The Sorcerer will name it thus,  
From the beginning of the forest to where it may end  
As the Chrono Story.   

 

_Lu Li La...Lu Li La...Lu Li La...Lu Li La...Lu Li La...Lu Li La...Lu Li La...Lu Li La...._

 


	7. Barisol's Child is a Lonely Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirror reflections and alternate universes..

   

 

 

(Credit to Rachiedian for original English Lyrics)

 

 

Barisol's child is an only child

A strapping young lad

From an esteemed family line

He is the boy that every person envies in this world.

But this young man has quite the odd dilemma

For his tastes seem to differ into the realm of the strange

He enjoys wearing the clothes of pretty maidens

And loved playing with dolls like a young girl would

He was caught even putting on his mother's makeup.

Because he was such a strange boy.

No one ever wanted to be near him.

He could never be a true man of power

Thus he

was

left

a-lone.

 

Barisol's child is an only child

A gifted intellectual with one thing on his mind

In order to pursue this he went to college at 6

And studied about the heart of man and its morality.

For why does mankind want to destroy itself so?

Wars that go on for centuries because of miniscule grudges

His research was essential for understanding this

So continued with it for many years to come.

Soon he understood the reason behind it

The cause was of evil was called "Malice"

But gaining it was impossible

Since it was made in

Another

World

 

Barisol's child is an only child

He finally found a splendid lover in his own maid;

She was around him and was never afraid to speak her mind.

Yes, she was as sweet as sugar

And as pretty as a doll.

One day he requested of her something quite strange,

"Let me wear your clothes today" was his demand

She became so terribly flustered and disturbed.

"You're disgusting" Was her only reply as she left

 

Barisol's child is an only child

"Malice" appeared to be having an effect on his mind.

Violated by thoughts of murder and much worse,

He asked a colleague for help; for some (friendly) advice.

This colleague was a researcher of parallel worlds

And told him there was one way to end Malice's effect.

"By destroying the other you, his influence

Will decrease. Thus Malice will be taken down."

 

From outside his door, he heard a voice growing loud.

It was an angry tone that made him terribly afraid

And so that night he scattered the doll around his room

They were still warm,

Her lipstick was still perfect

 

The young man suddenly saw something odd,

Another world spread bare inside his mirror.

A young man stretched out his hand to him.

He looked just like him.

 

When the world was consumed by its own creation.

"Malice" could not capture the final arc sent adrift

With a crew of 72 and two adult twins

 

These twins were quite odd as no one had seen them before.

The older boy decided that only one of them should live

But before he could end his life a thought came to his mind.

What if this was a clever trap set by that man.

So he could lure us both into an unneeded demise.

If I was to kill myself, the door to Malice will open.

As I fell he would take my place instead,

And join my other self inside of the arc.

This man never wanted to help me at all in any shape or form!

 

Barisol's child is an only child

Split that child in half and each will focus on their path.

With an older brother that knew the heart of man

And a younger brother that knew the body man required

Now the ark advances alone on the black sea

Aiming to create a new paradise for humanity

Hopefully its research will one day be the saviour

For a new mankind that wishes to eradicate Malice.


	8. Princess of Evil (Pride Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Princess rules his kingdom according to his own selfish desires.

 

(Credit to Ketsuban for the original english lyrics)

 

(Since Marjorine is just Butters dressed as a girl, the male pronouns will be used. However he is still called "Princess"..)

 

 

 

 

"Ah hahahaha!!! Now, kneel before me!"

 

 

Once upon a time in a place far away,

There was a white kingdom where no one dared to stay.

The ruler was a boy so mean,

A cute little Princess of only age thirteen.

 

So much furniture littered his abode,

A servant whose likeness surely showed,

Chaos was what his horse was named,

All the riches of the world, this boy did claim.

 

If you're short on money, that's no fearful thing.

Just drain it from the ones who you dangle on a string.

"Anyone who desires to bring me down,

You'll just tidy up my gown!"

 

"Now, kneel before me!"

 

Oh, deceitful rose of white. Your heart's as black as night.

In your family's chain, you are the worst link!

It is wise for everyone to just obey,

If you don't, you just signed your life away.

 

 

The Princess soon fell in love with a girl of plum,

Who had sleek black hair and followed the beat of her heart's drum.

But she preferred a boy from the land of earthly hue,

A cheerful raven with eyes so deeply blue.

 

 

The Princess knew this, and was filled with rage.

He called for his servant, locked in his cage.

His next words had been carefully prepared,

**_"Destroy the Brown Kingdom, and let no one be spared."_ **

 

Houses of the people were burned to the ground.

So many voices would no longer make a sound.

Somewhere in the chaos, that earthly boy lost his life.

He had been stabbed with a glistening white knife!

 

"Oh my, is it snack time already?"

 

Oh, sinful rose of white with a bloody heart black as night.

Wiping out a whole kingdom, before you can fight!

Even though the flower is so refined,

All those thorns have caused its garden to decline.

 

 

To defeat the Princess is no easy task,

But the townspeople could no longer wear their mask.

Like a flock of birds they were led by,

A red vengeful mercenary into the nigh!

 

All the anger that had built over the years,

Consumed them now, erasing their fears.

The White Army was weakened by the Brown War.

Their attacks were not much of a chore.

 

Once they fell, the countrymen surrounded the court.

The servants escaped, as time was short.

The Princess knew that he couldn't win this fight,

He was finally captured in the night!

 

"Don't touch me!"

 

Oh, deceitful rose of white, how very subtle is your might!

Identical things have differences that are hidden by first sight!

The paradise that he had built for himself,

Put this broken doll right back on the wooden shelf..

 

Once upon a time in a place far away,

There was a white kingdom where no one dared to stay.

The ruler was a boy so mean,

A cute little Princess of only age thirteen!

 

He was to be punished at 3 o'clock,

When the church bells resound with a tock.

The teenager who had made life a living Hell,

What was he thinking all alone in his cell?

 

Soon the time finally came,

The church bells to him sounded rather lame.

Not even bothering to look at the crowd,

He said with his eyes in a shroud:

 

_"Oh my, is it snack time already?"_

 

 

The rose so deceitfully white, smiled until his end.

His servant ran away, abandoning his only friend.

Now the people speak of him with out a second thought,

For the Princess of Evil had received what he sought. 

 


	9. Servant of Evil (Pride Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brother who would do anything for his "Princess"...

 

 

(Credit to Enn for the original english lyrics)

 

 

 

_"Oh, deceitful rose of white. Your heart's as black as night._

_In your family's chain, you are the worse link!_

_Any.."_

"Somehow in our next life, should we ever meet again..."

 

Oh my Princess, you have me as your faithful servant alone.  
We were twins, torn apart when our fates should have shone.  
Oh my Princess, to shield thee from danger's deadly call,  
I will sin, I will kill, I will sacrifice my all.

 

Thirteen years ago we were both born into this hell.  
Given blessings by the people and the church's bell.  
Being in our family we must play by the rules.  
Even if we look the same, I am destined as your tool.

 

They can swear you their enemy, or curse all they want.  
They can brandish their swords, and be on the hunt.  
Never fear, never cry, I will always be near.  
Let not your smile, my sun, turn into icy tears!

 

Oh my Princess, you have me as your faithful servant alone.  
We were twins, torn apart when our fates should have shone.  
Oh my Princess, to shield thee from danger's deadly call,  
I will sin, I will kill, I will sacrifice my all.

 

 

While running errands in a peaceful town nearby,  
I ran into a pleasant man with sapphire blue eyes.  
Smiling with his face so fair, singing with his voice so bright.  
I was captivated then, knowing love at first sight.

 

But this love will remain locked deep inside.  
For the Princess gave orders, "The man must die".  
I will answer his wishes, his mind I will ease.  
So why, my Lord, do my tears fail to cease?

 

Oh my Princess, you have me as your faithful servant alone.  
We are twins, like two seeds in the soils of madness sown.  
"Today, for dessert, I have made you an apple pie!"  
And you laughed, and you laughed, innocent without a flaw...

 

_**~Interlude~** _

_"Hey, Ken?"_

_"Yes, Leo?"_

_"Do you think we'll always be together?"_

_"Of course! Forever and Ever! I won't ever let anyone tear us apart! Ever!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yep! Even if we're apart physically, I'll always be in your heart and you'll always be in mine!"_

_"I love you, Kenny!"_

_"Love you too, Butters.."_

_**~Resume~** _

 

People of the country were possessed with fear and rage.  
Threatening to kill the Princess, to move on to a new age.  
If this is what they call a retribution for his sins,  
God's words I will go against, for the life of my twin..

 

 

 _"Here are my spare clothes, now wear these and run._  
_Don't turn back, don't stop, don't talk to anyone._  
 _Don't you worry we look the same in every way._  
 _No one would ever notice that you got away!"_

 

Oh now I am the Princess, and you the escapee.  
We are twins, like two boats in the stormy sad seas.  
They say you are a boy of vice and disdain.  
Then I am evil as well, with the same blood in my veins..

 

 

Once upon a time in a country far away,  
Where a lot of crimes were committed every day,  
My cute older brother who was thirteen years of age,  
Was crowned as the Princess, dancing on history's stage..

 

They can swear you their enemy, or curse all they want  _(Finally, long awaited, the time had come)_.  
They can brandish their swords, and be on the hunt  _(The deafening chimes sounded a little bit glum)_.  
Never fear, never cry, I will always be near  _(The crowd showed not a sign of sympathy)_.  
Let not your smile, my sun, turn into icy tears  _(Grinning to the world, you spoke my line on your knees)_!

 

_"Oh my, is it snack time already?"_

 

 

Oh my Princess, you have me as your faithful servant alone.

We were twins, torn apart when our fates should have shone.

Oh my Princess, to shield thee from danger's deadly call,

I have sinned, I have killed, I have given you my all....

 

_Somehow in our next life, if we ever meet again..._

_Let us play together once more, and be the best of friends..._

 


	10. Message of Regret (Pride Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A message sent by sea from one brother to another...

 

(Butters' spoken dialogue will be italicized and bold. Kenny's will be italicized and underlined.)

 

(Credit to Enn for the original English lyrics)

 

 

 

On a small little shore where the giant big waves roar,  
I walked there alone, my feet cold and sore.  
There's a secret I know from a long long time ago,  
About this dark sea of woe..

 

_"Write your wish on paper and fold it in half. Into a little glass bottle it goes!  
Give it to the sea and someday you will see, Your dreams will bloom like a rose!"_

 

Float away with the sea, Glass bottle full of dreams.  
In the dark of the night, bring a faint white gleam.  
Towards the brink of the sky, along with the waves, silently fading away..

 

_"Oh, deceitful rose of white, your heart's as black as night._

_In your family's chain, you are the worst link!_

_The boy who hadn't bothered to look at the crowd,_

_Ah, he was truly the Son of Evil...."_

 

You were always there for me no matter how absurd my pleas.  
You'd given me your all, but I didn't see.  
I was spoilt, I was never glad, never happy with what I had.  
I wonder if you'd ever gotten mad?

 

Now I am alone with no one else to hold.

Far away from the world I once knew!

You're not here with me so I'll leave it to the sea

To tell you how much I miss you!!

 

Float away with the sea, Tears full of regret.  
Looking down, I only see my own silhouette..  
Why do we only realize our sins when everything has come to an end?

 

_ "We'll always be together, I promise!" _

 

_ "You'll always be in my heart and I'll always be in your's...okay?" _

 

_ "I won't let anyone hurt you, Butters..." _

 

_ "I love you, Butters, with all my heart!" _

 

_ "Goodbye, Leo...Please, run away and live on!" _

 

_" **Kenny! Please! I'm sorry! Come back! Come back, please! Kenny!!!** "_

 

Float away with the sea, Glass bottle full of dreams.  
In the dark of the night, bring a faint white gleam.  
Towards the brink of the sky, along with the waves, silently fading away..

 

Float away with the sea, Tears full of regret.  
Looking down, I only see my own silhouette...

 

**_"Somehow in our next life, if we ever meet again.."_ **

 

_"Let us play together once more, and be the very best of friends..."_

 

_**"..?! Kenny!!!!"** _

 


	11. Boy of Green (Pride Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An outcast behind the scenes...

  
(Credit to Enn for original english lyrics)

(Note the difference in the two shades of black. There's raven and then there's obsidian, which is a slightly darker shade that is easy to tell the difference.)

 

(Female voice directly above)

 

 

(Male Voice directly above)

 

 

"Oh, how I wish that I weren't alive!"

I had been saying that since I was five.

Tedious days and years went by.

All I ever did was whimper and whine.

People in my village were all so fair,

With eyes like gems and beautiful black hair.

They whispered and chattered and looked at me with spite.

For my hair was tinted with a fiery red, shining bright.

 

Secretly hidden deep inside the woods,

An old oak tree a thousand years withstood.

There I was standing with tears in my eyes,

Praying to God with languishing sighs.

Wretched a life is when lived alone.

With nobody's company but your own.

I dare not ask for much from where I stand.

Just for a person who could hold my hand.

 

 

I found him next to the ancient tree.

His fragile body, limp and weak.

With no one around I had to try my best.

Carefully nursed him back to consciousness.

Gradually, naturally, our lives entwined.

I learnt to leave my lonely days behind.

He became everything that I had got.

Despite being everything that I was not.

 

Gleaming like sleek obsidian in the sun,

His hair was prettier than anyones'.

His face was fair, and his voice was bright.

Captivating anyone at first sight.

Why would he show love and sympathy,

To one whom was so unworthy as me?

Could it be pity I saw in his eyes?

Were the oaths of friendship only white lies?

 

He took me into his arms as I trembled with fear.

His soothing words flowed into my ears:

"Never have I met another as amazing as you are, Kyle.."

Hearing that, I broke down in tears.

 

They can laugh and mock my ways,

Hurt me with enmity and hate.

They can shame me, slander me into disgrace.

I won't fear, I won't cry, for I have Stan by my side.

The boy who gave me all the worth I need inside.

 

 

We fled from my village into one nearby.

We found some work so we could survive.

Things there were different in every way,

But with him I was happier each passing day.

Gradually, naturally, I started a new life.

Working with you, side by side, day and night.

Even with these hardships, I pulled through.

The bond between us, it only grew.

 

 

One day in the castle we met a girl,

With raven black hair, and thus began,

This sickening story of jealousy and rage.

When he met her, everything started to change.

She was the Princess of the land across the sea.

He fell for her and so did she.

She rejected the love of the neighbouring Princess,

Lighting the fuse of destiny..

 

The land was devoured by the roaring flames of war.

Mercilessly, the White Princess, he swore:

"See to it that all the people with obsidian black hair are dead!

They shall live in these lands no more!"

 

Everyone I loved and cared,

Not a single one was spared.

Except me because of my fiery hair.

Why can't I die in his place?

Why do good lives go to waste?

Does this all boil down to unchangeable fate?

 

 

"Oh how I wish that I weren't alive."

I had been saying that since I was five.

Tedious days and years went by.

All I ever did was whimper and whine.

Aimless and lost, I started serving my Lord,

Working in a church next to a port.

The breeze brings in rumours of the death of Princess Marjorine,

Executed at the guillotine..

 

 

I found him right by the choppy sea.

His fragile body, limp and weak.

With no one around I had to try my best.

Carefully nursed him back to consciousness.

Gradually, naturally, our lives entwined.

I learnt to leave my lonely days behind.

He became everything that I had got.

Despite being everything that I was not.

 

In the confessional at night I overheard,

Him admitting his painful crimes, each and every word.

Ah, a flood of emotions ran through my skin.

So that was the story of... ** _the real son of sin_** _._

On the small little shore where the giant big waves roar,

He walked there alone, his feet cold and sore.

I followed and walked up from behind him,

Pulling out a knife I took with me to kill him.

Raising it up to finally have my revenge,

It's for you my friend...

 

There's an apology I'd like to make,

To you whom is safe in God's embrace.

In the end I made a different call.

I did not avenge your death after all.

He must feel what I felt a long time ago.

Full of loneliness, full of woe.

Wretched a life is when lived alone.

With nobody's company but your own.

 

The boy who couldn't do anything before this,

Learnt how to cook and bake his favorite desserts.

He made apple pie for us today at tea.

I have to say he's done it perfectly.

 

What was that image that flashed in front of me,

That fateful night when we were by the sea?

Who was that young man who threw himself between us,

As if protecting someone precious?

 

_ "Please....spare him.." _

__

 


	12. Re-Birthday (Pride Part 5) (Clockwork Lullaby Series)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy wakes up in a dark room all by himself with chains on his wrists and ankles...

 

 

(Credit to Abimak56 for the original english lyrics)

 

 

 

When I woke I was alone, in a room I did not know,   
With walls painted so dark not a trace of light could show.  
I could not see a thing, I couldn't hear anything.   
Alone in the darkness I trembled on the floor.

 

High up above me, in the jet black ceiling,  
I could almost make out the shape of an enormous spring.  
A voice then filled the air, the sound was everywhere,  
An eerie distorted voice that spoke inside my head.

 

"Sinful boy, do you know what you have done?   
Your eternity inside this room has just begun.  
You will never see the light of day again."  
It said.

 

Memories rushed through my mind, a mess of colours, sounds and sights.  
Finally it was clear to me, my countless sins that had came to be.  
Suddenly I became aware of the reason I was really there,  
I never wish to return to that time and place of despair.

 

Both my wrists have been bound by handcuffs coloured in the brightest red,  
Surely this could have only been the colour of blood that had shed.

 

Both my ankles have been restrained in the darkest blue of chains   
Surely this could only be the colour of someone's tears?

 

"Lu li la lu li la", I can hear a song drift to my ears.   
Who would sing such a sweet lullaby to someone like me?

 

I have been here for so long, but still I hear this song.  
From where could this pure lullaby be coming from?  
I asked this to the spring, who did not say a thing,  
The sweet voice singing on now, it heals my very soul.

 

On the day that I found out what that song was all about,  
The voice and the meaning were clear of any doubt,  
I just could not believe it's a lullaby for me.   
Enlightened I listen, to this new discovery.

 

Descending from the centre of the spring,  
A small light grows and begins to envelop me,  
Surely this has to be,  
You delivering a message to me.

 

All the voices surrounding me, begin to whisper quietly:  
"You're not pardoned from your sins, but something has changed deep within.   
But there's message hidden in every verse, like the evil on this earth.  
We will try to change the hand that you've been dealt and lift your curse."

 

Blood red handcuffs have fallen free, and you begin to speak quietly:   
"You will have a pure rebirth, a brand new life to spend on earth."

 

The dark blue chains have been cast astray, you look to me and say   
"Today, is your very own brand new birthday."

 

Everything around me fades to white as I close my eyes.  
Knowing that soon we'll meet, under the same sky.

 

_ Somehow in our next life, should we ever meet again,   
Let us play together once more and be the best of friends.. _

 


	13. Kept Waiting For a Response (Pride Part 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young orphan goes on a journey to find the truth about a dying priest...

 

 

(Credit to original creator of the lyrics)

 

 

Once upon a time, there was a boy,  
Who was abandoned by his foolish parents,  
But he had nothing to fear, because he soon found home,  
In an orphanage beside the sea.  
He was raised by a priest, a kind man,  
He always had a smile on his face,  
He told me that even if we are poor,  
We can still live and be happy.

 

Time soon passed, he began to decay,  
A disease was breaking down his body.  
He remained in bed as we spoke to him.  
And this is what we said:

 

"You've protected us for so long.  
There has to be a way for us to repay you,  
It doesn't matter how absurd it is.  
What do you wish for?"

 

The old priest smiled at us,  
And answered in response:  
"I have been waiting for so long.  
Waiting for a response to my letter.  
That letter I sent when I was a young boy.  
I really want to know if it ever arrived or not.

 

If my wish really does come true,  
If my sins have really been forgiven,  
I want the response to my letter.  
And will keep waiting for it."

 

"If my wish didn't come true,  
Then just forget it", he laughed.  
The letter that he sent so long ago,  
Who is it supposed to be for?

 

We decided to go and part ways,  
To track down the truth, to explore the land,  
In the land of plum, we found an artist,  
A woman of regret who knew his past.

 

The artist told us his story,  
Warned us he was evil, a white demon,  
There were so many lives ruined because of him,  
So many hearts breaking because of his pride,  
The boy who he waits for? He is his ultimate punishment.  
His brother, who left this world so long ago. Surely, he must know by now,  
He will never get a response. No matter how long he waits.  
What a fool.

 

Even so, he'll keep on waiting for his brother's reply,  
Even if he is nothing more but a decaying corpse,  
A shadow of the Princess he once was.  
But he knows his message will come one day...

 

Finally, the end has arrived,   
Death is waiting to take him away.   
But I had one last gift for him,  
I gave him a small bottle.   
Inside being a piece of parchment.

 

I know it was just a fake letter,  
But one that I wrote with the same amount of love,  
As any letter from his brother could have given him.  
He smiled, sighing a soft "Thank you".

 

With that his story soon came to an end,  
That smile on his face was his last epitaph,  
My only regret? Is that he carried that sin for so long,  
We only knew, when everything had already ended.  

 


	14. The Madness of Duchess Stevens (Lust Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young woman sells her soul to the devil so she can enchant men and lure them into her home...

 

 

(Credit to Razzy for original english lyrics)

(Male Voice Directly Above)

 

 

(Female Voice Directly Above)

 

 

 **Bebe:** "Now, Shall we dance?"  
  


 

**Bebe:**

It's another night, men running coming to see me.  
Such a pretty sight, waiting there for me.   
Smiling away, what you do like any other day.  
Take me by the hand, let us dance the night astray.  
  


 

He wanted my soul, I signed away my life to him.   
Power in my hands, was what he gave me.  
Look into my eyes, men listen really easily.  
Taken by surprise, they fall enchanted!

 

 **Craig:**  
Powers by the devil were given to her, just for charming us.

 

 **Stan:**  
She was luring lonely men to the mansion, for only the lust.  
  


 

 **Craig:**  
Bringing us one by one she chose men, and we gave her all our trust.  
  


 

 **Stan:** She was building up a harem, ah!  
  


 

 **Bebe:**  
Poison hidden by the libido, so tasteless.  
Pleasure hidden inside the blade, each time it cut through.  
Death was set, my blood and my sweat, mix in harmony.  
But then later on they'll shine a magenta hue!  
Once my plans progress to get all these men undressed.   
Never nonetheless, there's no use to escape from my madness.  
  


 

 **Bebe:**  
Fragments of my past, I would like to burn it all away.  
Throw away my shame, and let it decay.  
I want to forget, the person that I used to be.  
People used to laugh, and make fun of me.

 

Took him by the hand, as I laid my sweet and simple plan.  
Giving him a kiss, was my one only wish.  
Yes, he was the one, my friend since we were both so young.  
All he did was laugh, and make a fool of me!

 

 **Clyde:**  
Day by day, plenty of men came to her from all over the world.

 

 **Eric:**  
One by one, all of us got lost as her evil plan unfurled.  
  


 

 **Clyde:**  
Men got entranced by her and they also lost their sons too.  
  


 

 **Eric:**  
Soon we didn't even know what to do!  
  


 

 **Bebe:**  
The libido dying in darkness falls plentiful.  
Infinitely, passion spreading, without an ending.  
Real or trick? We're making it stick; we know how to be.  
New and fresh, we're making humanity cry and bleed.  
Hating God, yet making love like fallen angels.  
Here, the Queen of the Night, it's the madness that I always felt right!  
  


 

 **Bebe:**  
Just another day, another man comes my way.  
Little more embrace, and an unusual grace.  
Showing me his face, with his gleaming eyes I  
Give a little dance, for my harem prance.  
Come into my arms, I promise I won't cause you harm.  
Showing you a smile, I'll make it worthwhile.  
Suddenly I feel, a pain so sharp and unreal.  
Seeping through my dress, I bleed from my chest!  
  


 

 **????:**  
Just a girl searching far and wide for her lover that she lost...  
  


 

**Wendy:**

She found out about the mansion where she heard the devil dwells...  
  


 

 **????:**   

Dressing up as a guy so her's and the devil's paths would cross...  
  


 

**Wendy:**

And once we are face to face, I'll send her right back to hell!  
  


 

 **Bebe:**  
Pierced by sin, I feel it within, as I start to fall.  
Feeling weak, I'm losing my streak, it's nothing at all.  
Death was set, my blood and my sweat, mix in harmony.  
But then later on they'll bleed a magenta hue..  
  


 

Death invoked, my arts had all broke, and I'm suffering.  
The men I kept, awoke and all left, they've vanished from me.  
As I breathe, the last one to leave, was none other than..  
He turned back to look, my one and only friend.  
As he walked away, bidding to me his "Adieu".  
Please just stay with me, I haven't even said "I love you"!  
  


 

_"Don't go..."_

 

 


	15. The Portrait Donovan Drew (Lust Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young man paints the same face over and over and over...

 

 

(Credit to Rachiedian for original english lyrics)

 

 

"..I wish you had never changed..."

 

(aah)

 

My paintbrush traces up the blank page,  
As I begin to paint,  
Her face again.

 

Even now, I can still see her image  
But it is slowly fading   
With time. 

 

It's too late for second chances,  
For our connections have been severed   
But sometimes I have to wonder:  
Could we have been a normal couple with  
A wedding ring and a sweet child?  
It's now too late for such wishful thinking. 

 

During the nights, that we spent as one  
It wasn't your face that attracted me to you  
But even now, I keep on drawing it constantly  
Your portrait lives on. 

 

Making love to you, seeing that gorgeous smile  
Your face wasn't actually what I desired  
What I wanted  
Was the girl who was lost so long ago  
I wish we had both known that. 

 

 **You:**  "Do you see this flower? I want you to wear it on your wrist...always..."

 

 **Me:**  "Ah! I've never seen any of the other guys wearing a magenta flower.."

 

 **You:**  "Of course not. I would only give you something this precious to wear.."

  
  
  
My first portrait of you went up in flames  
"That face disgusts me" you said  
But what is hideous was not the face that you hid  
It was clearly something else, deep inside. 

 

Perhaps this is wishful thinking,  
But I truly want to go back  
And stop myself from making a fool of you  
For the next time I saw you, you were  
A completely different woman.  
For the fires of your lusts turned my art to ash. 

 

My memories of you, no matter how twisted they were,  
I still think back on them as happy days   
You adored me, which was never a lie  
Perhaps my feelings were similar...  
Change can sometimes be good,  
Change can make you strong,  
But what you needed was so much love and care.  
To reinforce that you were perfect just the way you were.   
You could never accept this.   
  
  
 **Me:**  Bebe, what's wrong? You don't have to leave so soon...Come back to bed..

 

 **You:**  Heh...But Stanley is waiting for me...Don't tell me you're feeling lonely without me already..

 

 **Me:**  You've never wanted to leave so early before...Have I upset you?

 

 **You:**  ...Those portraits of me you've been making...Why do you keep drawing them?

 

 **Me:**  Ah? I...I just do...Do you not like them?

 

 **You:**  ... I want them burned.

 

 **Me:**  What? But wh-

 

 **You:**  Just do it, Clyde!  
  
  


Even though you hated them  
I still continued to draw you  
So your soul can be saved within one.  
You might not be the woman you dreamed of  
Or had the face that you really wanted  
I wish you had admitted those words to me back then  
Maybe I would have stayed if I had knew...  
Or maybe I knew this whole time  
  
  
I have to admit...  
some parts of you charmed me.  
That might be the reason, I can't stop drawing you.  
Before I knew,  
This whole room was filled with your image.

 

(I miss you...) 

 

You were a beautiful woman  
But that's not what I wanted   
I loved the you that was hidden away  
I still love you to this very day.  
I wish I could say this to you now

 

_Please don't leave me Clyde~_

 


	16. Evil Food Eater Cartman (Gluttony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man desires the word's most disgusting foods before resorting to eating.....something else....

 

(Credit to Miku-Tan and Razzy for original english lyrics)

 

 

"Now, let the meal begin!"

 

In a mansion far away, there was an ultimate sinner.  
Sitting there, without a care, he started up his last dinner.  
Food prepared in this despair, it's all going down to my waist.  
All alone, I eat at home. I'll stuff it all into my face !

 

What a shame, you want my name ? It's Eric Theodore Cartman!  
Give a whirl, 'cause I'm the guy who's craving foods from 'round the world.  
In the end, I recommend that you all stop acting so crude.  
What I want, I will be blunt, is the world's most gruesome of foods.

 

"Bow down before him, answer to him!  
Show them what you'll be for our great Ruler!  
Savor the flavors from all around the world.  
Let them know that everything belongs to him!"

 

Now is the time for me to devour everything !  
I'll have a ball and eat up whatever the menu brings.  
Poisons galore, I don't care, why don't you give me more ?  
Nothing but spice, this will suffice, so stop being a bore.  
Eat up until you are filled up to your stomach's wish.  
If you're not full then you can always eat up all your dishes!  
Fun's just begun, we're not done, where do you think you're going ?  
Come here, my dear ! There is nothing for you to fear.

 

Here's the cook, giving a look, and acting like she has a choice.  
Can it be ? She asked of me, while speaking soft in a low voice,  
"Let me go from your chateau, I beg of you my lord."  
Hmph, all these people here are just driving me crazy !

 

"Bow down before him, answer to him!  
Show them what you'll be for our great Ruler!  
Think once or twice, food is his vice.  
Everybody pays with a heavy price !"

 

Now is the time for me to devour everything.  
I'll have a ball and eat up whatever the menu brings !  
Hair with raven hue, what to do, I know I'm eating you.  
This feels so right, but I know it won't stop my appetite.  
Eat up until you are filled up to your stomach's wish.  
If you're not full then you can always eat up all your dishes !  
Hey, little boy, what a joy, I won't put you to waste.  
Don't you dare go, 'cause I want to know how you taste.

 

Days went by, my servants died, they've all become a part of me.  
Nothing's left, I guess it's best that no one's living here with me.  
What I seek is real unique, I guess it isn't even crude.  
What I want, I will be blunt, is the world's most gruesome of foods !

 

Now is the time for me to devour everything.  
What's there to eat, I wonder what else can this life still bring !  
Smiling away, what can I possibly eat today ?  
I got a plan, I guess I am my own buffet !

 

Cartman's found his meal to eat today.  
With nothing left, he has become himself, his prey.  
Oh, what a joy, I will never put myself to waste.  
No one will know how delicious I am to taste !


	17. The Gift From The Prince Who Brought Sleep (Sloth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy shares a special "gift" with his entire village and then finally with himself...

 

 

(Credit to original creator of english lyrics)

 

(Female voice)

 

(Male Voice)

 

"Now, it's time for bed..."

 

Just rest your head down and sleep with my gift.   
You can sleep well at night with this wonderful gift!   
I am, yes, the Prince of Eternal Repose,   
It is all for the sake of your happiness...

 

It was an arranged marriage, a result of their politics.   
Even if it was, I still fell for you!   
Drowned in your own desires, a flirt and a liar.   
But I still loved you from the beginning!  
Only wanting the money, from the musician's youngest child,   
But even so, I am so happy with you!  
I forget all agreements, from my childhood days.  
I will be happy if I'm there by your side!

 

For tired and troubled you, I've something good for you.   
It is a great and effective medicine!  
Your body will have good dreams, so please, just rest easy.  
It is a present that is just from me!

 

Just rest your head down and sleep with my gift.   
You can sleep well at night with this wonderful gift!   
I am, yes, the Prince of Eternal Repose,   
It is all for the sake of your happiness...

 

_"Here you go, Wendy. Its a...medicine of sorts. It will help you go to sleep. Its a gift from me."_

 

Everyone has troubles that they are facing.   
My Mother, my Father, even the townspeople here.   
For everyone who cannot sleep well at night,   
I'll make a gift, a potion, it will help you out!   
A terrible reality, an unrequited love..  
If one is sleeping, the reality can't be faced.   
Just like a baby in a soft cradle now.  
Entrust yourself to my gift and fade away!

 

Everyone takes my gift, everyone in this town.   
Everyone's blessed with happiness, every single one!   
In return, I am the one, who cannot sleep at all...  
And all of the freedom and riches are mine!

 

Just rest your head down and sleep with my gift.   
You can sleep well at night with this wonderful gift!   
I am, yes, the Prince of Eternal Repose,   
Just a mere boy who only  _sought_ **hope**....

 

Like a puppet I have been used every day.   
Going through my life with my hands tied to strings!   
I had begun to break long ago,  
For I wanted to destroy everything...   
It's a very effective medicine,   
It can put you to sleep for all eternity!   
With this, at last, I can finally close my eyes as well.   
From Prince of Repose to a male "Sleeping Beauty"....

 


	18. The Tailor Shop on Main Street (Envy Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man is seriously jealous of the other men he sees his "beloved" with....

 

 

(Credit to original creator of english lyrics)

 

(Female voice directly above)

 

(Male voice directly above)

 

"Now, it's time to tailor.."

 

In the middle of Main Street,  
Lives a young man who owns a tailor shop,  
Sharp as a sword's edge, A pride to us all,  
He is the best tailor in the neighbourhood.

 

There is only one thing that makes him worry,  
It is the constant betrayal from the woman that he loves,  
Even though she has someone like me,   
She is always out seeing other men.

 

But I must continue on with my work,  
I clutch my scissors in one hand,  
These scissors have been passed on from my mother,  
The sharper they are, The easier they cut.

 

Today is simply normal, nothing has changed.  
It's always calm, Main Street is peaceful.  
But then I saw my love standing in the street,  
Who on earth is that creature standing beside her?

 

Wearing a crimson kimono that suits his body well,  
He is proud to be the man at her side.  
I couldn't stand to see them together.  
So I ran away, it was too much for me.

 

But I must continue on with my work,  
I clutch my scissors In my hand,  
No one hears my small sobs,  
As I cry into this red kimono.

 

Something has changed in the atmosphere,  
It must be due to that crime that happened yesterday.  
I saw my love ontop of the bridge.  
Who on earth is that creature standing beside her?

 

She seemed to be so terribly upset,  
Leaning on the boy for some sort of support.  
What a handsome thing, with that brown obi.  
So, that's the sort of thing that you like on men?

 

But I must continue with my work,  
I clutch my scissors in one hand,  
I make sure no tears stain the fabric,  
This obi must be done before sun rise.

 

Fear has spread around the town like wildfire,  
It looks like another crime has been committed  
I saw my lover in the hair pin shop.  
Who on earth is that creature standing beside her?

 

In her hand lay a white hair pin.  
The young boytook it from her, looked up and smiled,  
My God, he's so young!  
Doesn't she have any sort of decency left in her?

 

But I must continue with my work,  
I clutch my scissors in one hand.   
My scissors...Have they always been this colour?  
But they're so blunt!, I'll have to sharpen them once more.

 

Ah, It's finally completed!   
It looks so wonderful.  
But you're not here with me.  
This is no matter  
I'll come find you myself  
To show you my work.

 

Crimson Kimono, A brown obi,  
A white pin, that's adorning my hair,  
I've become the perfect man for you.   
Well? What do you think? Am I perfect enough?

 

Oh my, the town is in such an uproar.  
It seems that a woman was killed in cold blood.  
A tragic tale, of a family of four.  
Who on earth could do such a horrible thing thing?

 

Besides, she was acting so cold towards me.  
"Good evening" "Have we met before?" "A pleasure to meet you".  
She didn't seem to recognize me at all.  
It was like I just a stranger to her

 

But I must continue on with my work,  
I clutch my scissors in one hand,  
The scissors now drooling red from its mouth,  
The sharper they are, the easier they cut.

 


	19. The Weather-Beaten Head at South Park Center (Envy Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nun comes across the gibbeted head of a man and is curious of his story...

   

 

 

(Credit to original creators of the english lyrics)

 

 

 

 

“If only this wasn’t forgotten...”

-

Colorado’s center is simply called South Park.

On a hill is a head that was hung at its execution site.

All the dark and bloody hair that remains blows in the flowing wind,

And it sways, and it sways every softly from side to side.

-

What kind of crime was this weathered head gibbeted for, then?

Seeing nothing about it, a passing nun asks people what they know.

The say the owner of the store that had once sold clothes

With her family, she was stabbed by the scissors of this man.

-

In the ballad more or less, one couldn’t guess.

Why would that handsome man be a murderer?

-

From this gibbeted, weathered man not a thing is ever said.

Yes, South Park’s softly swaying head....

-

It’s the nun’s prerogative to say the memorial rites.

So the day after this once again in South Park she arrived.

She saw a child out alone by the gibbeted head.

Now what manner of child was this standing on this land?

-

So the child answered all that was asked by the holy woman.

It was he who had cut off the head of this young man inside the tale.

He’s a man who was very sad, even if sinful.

Now together they chanted the rites as they joined hands.

-

What a skillful tailor, that man once was.

It was said that his kimonos were the most lovely.

-

But no longer now is he so skillful with those scissors and thread.

Yes, South Park’s softly swaying head...

-

Even if the kimono is a lovely one.

If he doesn’t have a torso then there is no point.

-

From this gibbeted, weathered man not a thing is ever said.

 

Yes, South Park’s softly swaying head...

 

Yes, South Park’s softly swaying head...

 


	20. Judgement of Corruption (Greed Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A corrupt judge tells about what she does and her reasons why...

 

 

(Credit to original creator of english lyrics)

 

 

"Now, Let the trial begin."

 

This corruption of justice,  
Is decided through the wealth,  
Of the one who is accused.

 

Being master of the court,  
What I desire more,  
Than justice is money.

 

Even those heinous people,  
Can truly be forgiven,  
As long as they pay me.

 

For money's the best lawyer (laugh) in hell!

 

Your appearance and your age,  
Your gender or your race,  
That's irrelevant to me.

 

The only thing that matters,  
Is can or can't you pay,  
That's all I need.

 

The rest of your life is dependent on me  
If you want salvation  
Show me your money!

 

So sin is truly my only consideration  
In my corrupted sense of judgment,  
If you want to emerge from the swamp of false accusations  
Then you will give me all of your money...

 

For the one whom I call "Son",  
Who is unable to walk  
I need your money.

 

He says if I collect them,  
The Seven Deadly Sins,  
My dreams will come true.

 

Once again we open the corrupt court room,  
All the sinners laugh, while the innocent cry!

 

So sin is truly my only consideration  
In my corrupted sense of judgment,  
If I wish to see all of my deep desires come true,  
Then I will keep swinging this injust hammer.

 

The Murderer General,  
This country's bane existence,  
An obvious crime

 

The bribe is given to me,  
And I do as expected,  
I let him go free.

 

War breaks in the city,  
The murderer is Murdered,  
A war that is my fault.

 

The corpses of the fallen  
Are left to Rot!

 

I meet the brunt of their wrath,  
My residence surrounded,  
A fire has started.

 

Oh my beloved "Son"  
As long as you stay by me,  
I do not fear death.

 

In the burned down residence of Wendy Testaburger,  
Corpses of mother and son, fallen and alone.

 

When I opened my eyes,  
I found myself alone,  
The heat penetrating.

 

Before me lies the doorway,  
Heaven or Hell decided,  
Master of the Hellish Yard.

 

"Even those heinous people,  
Can truly be forgiven,  
As long as they pay me.

 

For money's the best lawyer (scream) in hell!"

 

I smile at the master,  
My mind already working,  
And I whisper softly.

 

"My fortune's mine alone,  
I will not give it to you,  
My sin set in stone."

 

Breaking away I begin to run to Heaven's door,  
The floor gives way and I am falling now forevermore

 

So sin is truly my only consideration  
In my corrupted sense of judgment,  
I will not let anyone Judge me for what is my sin  
Even if judgment is never given!

 

One day soon I will collect again with these hands,  
Created of my sin, the deadly sin of greed.  
And when that day comes, I will see my hell turn into,  
A utopia for my beloved son and me...

 


	21. Successor of the Court (Greed Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sentient doll takes over where his "mother" left off...

 

 

(Credit to "the-fluffy-tentacled" on DeviantArt for original english lyrics)

 

 

"Now, let the trial begin!"

 

If you'll enter the forest and pass the Graveyard,  
You will surely reach a tiny old theatre.  
And here you will be trialed.  
You'll be found guilty; that is your last trial.

 

Where gears in the clocktower are still spinning,  
There is a doll that inherited the last will of his mother sitting.  
Now I have become the new Master of the Court, yes,  
And soon I will open the gate to hell.

 

Please tell me, my mother,  
Am I right in making choices like that?  
How heartless me supposed to understand?

 

Please tell me, my mother,  
Can I send everyone here to hell?  
The soulless me just cannot understand.

 

"There are not all melodies has been sung yet,  
But this whole story surely coming to an end."  
\- silently mumbled Cursed Gardener.  
Is it she who's right or PA? I'll swing my hammer.

 

So meanwhile within me there is Irregular who still  
Continues to shiver by all of his body.  
My dear child, your mission is just about to start.  
Now, sleep well to the sounds of my lullaby.

 

Please tell me, my mother,  
Is this destiny finally correct?  
How is heartless me supposed to understand?

 

Please tell me, my mother,  
Is this how we get the Utopia you wanted?  
The soulless me just cannot understand.

 

Now I have become the new Master of the Court, yes,  
And soon I will open the gate to hell.

 

Please tell me, my mother,  
Am I right in making choices like that?  
How heartless me supposed to understand?

 

Please tell me, my mother,  
Can I send everyone here to hell?  
The soulless me just cannot understand.

 

Please tell me, my mother,  
Is this destiny finally correct?  
How is heartless me supposed to understand?

 

Please tell me, my mother,  
Is this how we get Utopia you wanted?  
The soulless me just cannot understand.

 

Please tell me, my mother...

 

I'll surely save you, my mother...

 


	22. The Last Revolver (Wrath Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young man shoots and kills his lover according to the orders of someone else. Then he turns his gun on himself...

 

 

(Credit to Rachiedian for original english lyrics)

 

 

 

Santa gave me a revolver with real bullets  
Standing in front of you, I turned to face you  
Sayonara, my love

 

If you could fix it  
Then I would want us to go and see the summer fireworks festival, kay?  
Sorry for that  
Its impossible for me to know now  
From the beginning everything about us was too different

 

Under the sakura tree, you met evil me  
You were on the side of justice  
Nevertheless I began to like you

 

This isnt my first time shooting a person, but  
It will be the first time I fire and cry  
Everything is my fault, so I wish  
You wouldn't have that gentle expression

 

In spring we met and fell in love  
In summer we made the best memories  
On an autumn night we became one   
In winter we said goodbye to everything

 

A finger triggers the hammer  
My index finger shakes a little  
I said sorry at the last moment  
You said then—

 

If I could go back and fix it  
Then I would want the two of us to go and see the summer fireworks festival  
Please dont worry about me  
Well definitely meet soon, okay  
Promise well be together no matter what  
We used to always say that to each other  

 


	23. The Muzzle of Clyde Donovan (Wrath Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young man seeks revenge from his estranged mother...

   

 

 

(Credit to the original creator of the english lyrics)

 

 

"Now, it's time for you to repent!"

 

Oh sinful woman,  
I will forgive.  
If,  
You will repent.

 

Hey Father, please understand,  
Why I am pointing my gun at this lady.  
She's a crook in sheep's clothing,  
Who scammed the people,  
Just for the benefit for her rotten games.

 

For the sake of her love,   
I destroyed the life  
Of a priceless treasure by my own hands.   
With my lover's blood on my soul  
I shot myself,  
But then death left me for life.

 

It's time for me to claim my revenge!  
So, get on your knees and beg!

 

Hello and Goodbye Miss Pere Noel!  
Watch as the chains of flames bind your manor!  
One of two choices will mark your grave;  
the fires of hell or a goodbye bullet.

 

Hey Father, is it true,  
That bad people should have a chance for redemption?

 

I gave her that chance, an offer of reflection.  
"Your money will drag you down to hell,  
Return what you stole and you still can be saved even from yourself!"

 

But she said and stared at me in disdain.  
"Heh, I won't part with my fortune, better be dead than poor."

 

I'll make you regret those words,  
This is the last mercy from me!

 

Hello and Goodbye "Master of the Court".  
A corrupt judge whose greed slayed the people,  
This of wrath of mine will present the killer shot,  
As I point this gun at your head.

 

Hey Father,  
I remember,  
It was you who raised me  
All on your own.

 

In a house in the forest,  
That's where you loved me.  
Did my Mother even kiss me goodbye when she left?

 

But it's too late for sentimentals,  
Since she seems completely mad,  
She's convinced that doll is actually her child,  
But his body disappeared into the sea so long ago.  
Now there can only be one child,  
And that child is me.

 

Hey Mom, will you look at me!  
Mother,  
Look at me!

 

Hello and Goodbye...Goodbye my mother.   
No longer human, just another portion of sin.  
Father...How could you have even loved   
a monster as cruel as this?

 

Ah, but now it is finally ending...  
Thank God that we can finally end it.

 

Oh story of sin...  
Good bye.

 

Oh sinful woman,  
I will forgive.  
If,  
You will repent.

 


	24. Seven Crimes and Punishments (Clockwork Lullaby Series)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A retelling of the sins by the Sins themselves...

(Credit to Rachiedian for original english lyrics)

 

 

 

**Kenny:**

It starts again...

 

**Bebe:**

Seven petals twirl in front of me,

As they grow I can feel my sin blossoming!

They smile at me sweetly, as I kiss them each so passionately.

Yes...That demon of the past is truly gone!

 

**Eric:**

Thus the flowers sprout juicy, red fruit,

The seven seeds within must be devoured!

A natural process; eat first or you will be next.

This world is a buffet for the strong!

 

**Butters:**

Sinful flowers take root around the castle walls,

A great Kingdom of Evillious,

In which I rule everything!

 

**(Butters, Eric, Bebe)**

Come let us tell,

A story of sin.

Of two cursed twins,

Who moulded these horrid souls!

Whilst they watched the flames,

Of their father's burnt corpse.

Would they have smiled at

The seven crimes and punishments!

 

**Stan:**

Seven breezes drift in with Winter.

Their poisons frost up my window!

It's a precious gift; I will save it just for her.

My darling, who will sleep forever more!

 

**Craig:**

Cast upon the water's reflection,

Seven springs show my sweetheart's face.

Though something else appears,

In the background; fuzzy yet stark.

Three shadows who change you into a stranger!

 

**Wendy:**

Silence resumes as the courtroom begins.

Guilty as charged;

Oh, those wretches have dug their own graves!

 

**(Craig, Wendy, Stan)**

I don't care if I fall down,

To hell as long as it's my own design!

I'll greet Satan with a smile as he laughs at the

Seven Crimes and Punishments!

 

 **Bebe:**  God, you're exquisite..

 

 **Eric:**  More! I just need more! Bring the next meal! Now!

 

 **Butters:**  Incompetent idiots everywhere! Just give me what I want!

 

 **Stan:**  I know exactly why you married me...You damn whore...

 

 **Craig:**  I don't understand why she just won't look at me!

 

 **Wendy:**  You're late on your payment and your trial is tomorrow... Sorry sweetie, but I'm going to have to crush you..

 

 **Bebe:**  None of you whores understand! How hard it is...to be...hideous...

 

 **Eric:**  If you loved me, you would let me do this! I-I can't resist anymore! I need you inside me...

 

 **Butters:**  That stupid man! He's the only reason she...She won't love me! I want him dead immediately!

 

 **Stan:**  Darling...You look so sleepy...Here, lie down and rest with this. It's a gift from me..

 

 **Craig:**  Why do you keep flaunting those men in front of me...Don't you care at all? I love you so much and this is how you treat me?

 

 **Wendy:**  Hmmph...Well it's not my responsibility. If they go to jail, it's their own fault. They should have hired a better lawyer. My beloved son is all that matters to me.

 

 **Bebe:**  Ah...Clyde..You're the only one who understands me...Heh...Just keep on drawing...It'll keep you entertained while I'm away...I'll see you in a few days, I promise..

 

 **Eric:**  Mmmh...What a chubby face...And that golden hair...Urgh...You keep flaunting yourself around me like that and I'm just...Ahehe...Gunna lose it.

 

 **Butters:** What do you mean they've revolted? I don't understand...W-what does that even mean? Does that mean I'm going to lose...everything? That can never happen! It's impossible! No! Please, no!!

 

 **Stan:**  Ah...You look so peaceful asleep like that! I wish I could be so happy...and calm...I bet everyone in the village does as well...I know exactly what I'm going to do... I'll help them.

 

 **Craig:**  Look! Darling, look! Don't you think I'm handsome in this kimono? Look at this pin I bought...I went to that store you like...I've been watching you go there quite a few times so I thought it was natural to just...Eh? What's wrong...You look upset!

 

 **Wendy:**  Don't be afraid, sweetheart. Mommy is going to stay close to you and you'll be safe. Those peasants...They think that if they set us alight it'll be the end of us! But they'll see...We'll both come back and take what is rightfully ours!

 

 **Bebe:**  You...You stabbed me....You whorish... _girl_....No...No! This can't be happening! Guys, please...Don't leave me here! You can't...A-ah...Clyde...Clyde wait! You can't go...I love you! Don't leave me here! Clyde!

 

 **Eric:**  I-I need more...Why the hell is no one here to serve me...Urgh...I'm going to starve if this carries on...I...Ah... I think...I think I've just found my final desert! Ahehehe...I've always wondered how rotten I taste...

 

 **Stan:**  ...I'm so tired now...Everything has been fixed in this place and I just don't have any other reason to go on...Ah...I think it's time for me to rest now. It's time just close my eyes and sleep. Everyone is so happy now...I want to experience happiness too...

 

 **Craig:**  That rotten woman! She didn't even recognize me...After all the love and care I gave her...She just didn't even care...Even addressed me as a stranger...I suppose I'll just cry it out and let her go. After all...She's gone now. It doesn't matter anymore..

 

 **Wendy:**  Hah! Do you honestly think I will give up my fortune that easily? Foolish man...I will never part with it! Not even if the fires want to swallow me whole. Just you wait...They'll all be mine soon! All the sins...Then my sweetheart and I will completely rule everything!

 

 **Butters:**  Kenny! I promise I'll keep smiling. I-I'm so sorry, just don't leave me here alone! You promised! Kenny!!

 

**Clyde:**

In the darkness, I hear the song of the wood...

But that sound isn't the wind...

It's the end; a bullet!

 

 **Leo:**  It starts again...

 

**(All sins together)**

Come let us tell,

A story of sin.

Of two cursed twins,

Who moulded these horrid souls!

Whilst they watched the flames,

Of their father's burnt corpse.

Would they have smiled at

The seven crimes and punishments!


	25. Capriccio Farce (Clockwork Lullaby Series)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sins are awakening into new forms, but there is one still missing...

(Credit to the original creators of the english lyrics)

 

 

**Servants (Leo and Ken):**

It's time to open another case!

Let's clear out the  
dust from the courtroom!  
So that we can finally begin,  
A new farce called...  
Your Judgement!

 

**Master of the Court (Stan):**

Flicking through our  
casebook it has become clear.  
That the final vessel of  
sin has been given life!  
As Master of this  
Courtroom, I demand that  
You state your knowledge on  
this case Sorcerer of Time!

 

**PA (Craig):**

  
Huh, how bold, I see you've  
started your scrutiny.  
Concerning the location of where  
that lonely boy might be.  
Despite my form changing, the  
master's script will have its encore.  
Please have patience dear  
judge, and enjoy the show!

 

**Servants (Leo and Ken):**

Search for him!  
Search for him!  
Right, left,  
Up, Down,  
Left, up,  
right, or buried below our feet!

 

Burn him!  
Burn him!  
And take the prize!  
The keys from the Master  
of the Hellish Yard!

 

**Gear (Wendy):**

I am growing tired of this judgement.  
My beloved son cannot see..  
That those who are tried  
will never be punished..

 

**Master of the Graveyard (Eric):**

  
Oh sweet Wendy, who  
let Stanley corrupt her,  
What can you do?  
But sit and whine as he drags  
you further down into the abyss!

 

**Ken:**

Welcome to the trial of the six sins!  
Searching for a sullied seventh part!

 

**Leo:**

His soul will be added  
and join the orchestra  
of the souls singing their lives' pities!

 

**PA (Craig):**

  
No longer is this story  
bound by the hands of God.  
Our choices are made and  
we're tethered to this fate.

 

 **MOTGY (Eric):**  

  
So why not sit back and laugh  
at those pathetic characters?  
Their poetic justice can  
keep adding to our scripts!

 

**Gear (Wendy):**

  
The only thing that  
made me want to wretch,

 

**MOTC (Stan):**

  
Were how the humans  
still wanted more!

 

**MOTC (Stan):**

  
And so we return to  
our trial with a new case.  
Lowly girl, why have you  
come to this demonic place?  
Was it to steal some of  
Testaburger's great fortune?  
Speak now before your  
sentence is spoken.

 

**Gardener (Bebe):**

  
My people shunned me  
once they found out that...  
I was bound by blood to a  
Duchess that bled a magenta hue.  
And thus I came here to  
seek out her weapon,  
I believe it's that sword  
that can undo her madness!

 

**Servants (Leo and Ken):**

  
Liar!  
Liar!  
Kill Her!  
Eat Her!  
That girl stole from  
our Great Ruler!

 

**MOTC (Stan):**

  
Judge her,  
Judge her!  
This Trial is over!  
I demand the death penalty!

 

**Gardener (Bebe):**

  
After my arrest occurred,  
I was prepared to die.  
But something strange happened  
a boy took pity on me.

 

**Waiter (Butters):**

Don't get too flustered about it, lady.  
I just want a servant.

 

**Gardener (Cipher):**

  
Thus, I left this trial as the,  
Gardener.

 

**PA and Gardener (Craig and Bebe):**

  
Sorcerer of Time  
and the Cursed Gardener.  
We are nothing more than  
shells as our sins remain asleep.  
Every man that was slain and bedded,  
Were nothing more than fancies  
that tickled our hearts.

 

**Waiter and Gardener (Butters and Bebe):**

  
"Puppet Director"  
"Master of the Graveyard"  
"Gear" "Waiter" "Master  
of the Hellish Yard"  
One of four endings can only be selected.  
So when it is picked who  
will be the Master laughing?

 

**Irregular (Kenny):**

Lu Li La Lu Lu Li Lu Li Lu Li La!  
The beats of my heart are echoing!

 

**MOTGY (Eric):**

  
Friendship, Love, everything  
righteous in this world..

 

**Gear (Wendy):**

  
It will soon be quenched and  
taken by the hand of death.

 

**Waiter (Butters):**

  
Eventually all will  
cease and will return to...

 

**PA (Craig):**

  
...the original harmonies  
of the clockwork lullaby..

 

**Irregular (Kenny):**

  
Do you not have pity  
for the poor lonely girl..

 

**Gardener (Bebe):**

  
...who constructed this  
theatre just before she died?

 

**PA (Craig):**

  
Oh, there was once a utopia  
that she had dreamed of...

 

**Master of the Hellish Yard (Clyde):**

 

...But that will soon be burned to ashes as well...

 

**All the Sins:**

  
So come join the farce of this trial...  
to understand the meaning of life.

 


	26. Lu Li La, Lu Li La, The Resounding Song (Random Song 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lullaby sung by Hansel and Gretel in the Woods...

   

 

 

(Credit to Original creators for the english lyrics)

 

 

Lu Li La, Lu Li La, is the resounding song.

It's a song that has painted all of time with its despair.

 

In the sky, 

Tonight the moon's

Very full

And beautiful..

 

From the magenta sword it bloomed,

An exquisite flower and...

 

From the blood-red seed it bloomed,

An exquisite crystal glass...

 

 

Once under, the moonlit night..

It's refined by somebody's hand.

 

 

From the Ivory gem it came,

Into a set of mirrors then..

Brightly sparkling along with,

A small bottle they all shine...

 

Soon the blades became a pair,

And were then dipped into the spring..

It was in a spring that turned,

The colour of blood...

The blood of the ones, that once,

Somebody had sought...

 

The doll dances in the invisible wind that blows.

 

And the spoon ladles up the soil,

Too, invisible..

 

Long ago, they all once,

Were here together..

 

In the end, they all returned.

To the woods, they returned.

And they were accompanied by,

By a rage they can't contain...

 

   


	27. The Boy of the Tree, Thousand Year Wiegenlied (Companion Song to "Boy of Green)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spirit is reborn as a human in order to ease the pain of a certain ginger outsider...then everything goes wrong...

(Credit to Reila on Youtube for the original english lyrics)  
  


(Female voice directly above)  
  


(Male voice directly above)  
  
  


"I apologize for being alive.."  
That boy said nothing but negative things.  
With fiery red hair, he was different from everyone in town.  
Kneeling at the base of the thousand year tree, every day that boy would pray,  
For a friend to keep him company and heal his pain.  
  


I wanted more than anything,  
To grant that lonely boy's wish.  
But I couldn't manage it with this body.  
Then suddenly he appeared,  
That strange and fickle sorcerer.  
And thanks to him, I a spirit,  
Was reborn as a human being.  
  


I knew absolutely nothing  
Of the world outside of this little forest.  
So I couldn't understand why  
There were tears streaming down the cheeks of that boy.  
It's so peaceful that it's boring.  
And I know that that should be a good thing but-  
I still do not understand it,  
Just why or what is it that you're weeping for?  
  


Two different people with very different dreams.  
Different races and different values have now come to meet.  
Let this thousand year vow echo to the ends of the earth and back.  
The Wiegenlied that binds to the fate of destruction.  
Our differences are the reason we're so drawn to each other.  
I will protect you, so stay by my side for always.  
  


I, who used to be a spirit, now have become a normal human.  
That may be the reason why now, we are able to understand each other.  
Living on these unfamiliar streets, has certainly shaken me quite deeply.  
But no matter where we go, I don't care as long as I am still with you.  
Living as a human being, bit by bit, I slowly began to understand the feeling called joy.  
  


Let the thousand year vow of mine pierce straight through the heavens.  
The Wiegenlied that binds to the fate of destruction.  
And as we grow we may have brief moments of loneliness,  
But as long as I can see your smile it will be alright.  
  


At the evening banquet, I met a princess from a country far across the ocean.  
The fate of destruction then began to slowly creak and set itself in motion.  
She fatefully rejected the proposal of another country's princess.  
Heartbroken and jealous, the flames of wrath then engulfed the entire kingdom.  
  


And so, the two of us, torn so far apart,  
Only now do I understand just how I feel for you.  
  


Let this thousand year vow echo, may it sound back to your side.  
Even though I know I can't return to being a spirit now,  
This resolution of mine is now thoroughly unshakable.  
I love you with all my heart and soul..  
  


**Kyle:**  Even if every person in the whole entire world were to laugh or criticize me anyway..  
 **Stan:**  Even if every person in the whole entire world were to laugh or criticize you anyway..  
  


 **Kyle:**  If there was someone by my side, someone I could call a friend..  
 **Stan:**  I promise with all my heart, I will protect you from harm..  
  


 **Kyle:**  Then that's all I would need to find happiness..  
 **Stan:**  So, always wear a smile for me.  
  


 **Kyle:**  If somehow you find a way, if you somehow get through this..  
 **Stan:**  If somehow you find a way, if you somehow get through this..  
  


 **Kyle:**  If someday the two of us could meet once more..  
 **Stan:**  If someday the two of us could meet once more..  
  


 **Kyle:**  Let's live in the forest again, us two in harmony..  
 **Stan:**  Let's live in the forest again, us two in harmony..  
  


 **Kyle:**  I will wait for you if it takes an eternity..  
 **Stan:**  I will wait for you if it takes an eternity..  
  
  


At the bottom of this dark well, the moon in the sky is lovely.  
The knife stuck in my chest is buried deep.  
The golden haired assassin has long since departed.  
The evil truth is lost in the vast darkness.  
Hair red like fire and a clumsy little smile.  
Please, please, I beg of you, continue living on..  
  


If only I could see you again, there's one more thing I must say to you..  
If ever I could be reborn...If ever I could be reborn...

 


	28. Project Ma: Survival (Random Song 2) (Original Sin 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four boys compete for the chance to be the new Mem Aleph...

(credit to Rachiedian for the original english lyrics)

 

 

** Cast of the Vocaloids and the SP Characters Representing Them: **

 

 **Iroha:**  Tweek Tweak  (Sorry for making Tweek evil....I adore his character, I just picked him since he's a close and trusted friend of Craig's....perfect for a plot twist... *sweatdrop*)

 

 **Lily:** Gregory (From "South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut" which is the movie)

 

 **Miki:** Scott Malkinson  (Sorry...this one was a random choice because I couldn't think of anyone else.... *Sad face* ; *sweatdrop*)

 

 **Luka:** Craig Tucker

 

 

 

(Let's get started, shall we?)

 

 

 **Tweek:**  Two seeds have withered in the womb.

 

 **Gregory:**  Two seeds have been stolen by selfish hands.

 

 **Scott:**  No one can call themselves "Mem Aleph".

 

 **Craig:**  God's children evaded us once again.

 

 **Scott:**  Four boys were chosen for this sacred task. Each one brave and ready to begin.

 

 **Craig:**  Only one could be the God's true father. Only one had the strength to win.

 

 **Gregory:**  Desire hides away within the charm of the mens' smiles. It has begun. You will die.

 

 **Tweek:**  I will get the throne for myself.

 

 **Scott:**  A game of life and death, where doubt extinguishes the chances of your survival. That person laughing behind you right now, is he really an ally of your's?

 

 **Tweek:**  It's not my fault, he fell down from a cliff!

 

_Is that something you really want to believe?_

 

There will be only one person left.

Who will survive, when the others fall down one by one?

 

 **Scott:** A whore enslaved by the people around him,

 

 **Gregory:**  A noble who was entranced by his pride,

 

 **Tweek:**  A rat jealous of his brother's lover,

 

 **Craig:**  And the simple fiancee who hid behind him.

 

 **Gregory:**  Each one had everything to take and everything to lose

 

_The fear grew_

 

_The rage grew_

 

You will all end up bowing down to me!

 

 **Craig:**  Amidst the slaughter, the game of survival stops for no one, until they fall down dead.

 

_What does morality even mean anymore?_

 

I know my killer was meant to be my friend..

 

 **Tweek:** "I found him with a noose around his neck. Someone must have hung him, the poor thing.."

 

 **Scott:**  You spout nothing but lies! But only one will survive, when the others fall one by one.

 

 **Tweek:**   Gah! Brother, I can't bear it! There is blood on my hands. We are the final two. You must know that this fight is foolish! I give up! You may rule as King, my brother has commanded that I adhere to this!

 

 **Craig:**  Ah, Tweek, thank you. You are a kind soul, after all. Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you. You will not die, I promise.

 

 

 **Tweek:**   A red spatter decorated the ground as my brother collapsed, the knife had penetrated him. He stared up at me, his eyes wide. And in his confusion, he saw the tears falling down my face.

"...heh heh heh..."

 

 **Scott:**  This round has ended, you've been successful..

 

 **Gregory:**  The three contestants have been slaughtered..

 

 **Craig:**  You will become Mem Aleph and give your seed to birth our glorious Gods..

 

 **Tweek:**  The young man dressed in white stood before an altar, malice flickering in his eyes. There was nothing to fear, he had won. He was the best and that's why he had survived!

 

 **Craig:**  Hah! What a foolish thought, for the game never ends.

 

 **Scott:**  For the hidden player has yet to make their move.

 

 **Gregory:**  Being stabbed in the back is never nice.

 

 **Scott/Craig/Gregory:**  But perhaps its a fitting end to such a King.

 


	29. The Song I Have Heard Somewhere (Random Song 3) (Clockwork Lullaby Series) (Original Sin 8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soul of Tweek Tweak is placed into a toy red cat....he keeps hearing a strange song...

(credit to original creators of the english lyrics)

 

 

(Again, sorry for making Tweek evil...*hangs head with shame*)

 

"So tell me then, of the song that you have heard somewhere once before,"

"Do you yet still remember it?"

As I lay dying, I saw approaching me was a man.

He was a scientist, the one that had been asking me this

 

All while he carried the body of a red cat with him,

Which then he tossed right in front of my astonished eyes.

But looking closer, I realized that it was a toy

That's put together with iron and cloth.

 

"From this moment on you will be reborn again."

"Your life now ends, your re-birthday begins."

So with burns upon his arms, he carefully reached out a hand,

Touching what used to be me..

 

In the blackest sky a brilliant light is shining into the night.

Looking at it, I begin to then remember it all..

 

"Yes, this formerly, had been just how the song I heard used to go.."

 

Now on the night of the full moon, I begin to experiment.

And if the era changes, then the song I heard changes too..

 

"Lu Li La...Lu Li La La...Lu Li La...Li La La La La La...."

 

So even though my spirit is no different now,

It still was entombed to the body of a red cat.

It's because of that, despite my injuries I could live.

But it's impossible for me to be a human again..

 

Suppose you take two separate things and then put them together as one.

Then they never can be doubled up.

But now, for what am I continuing to still exist,

Even as such, from this moment on?

 

Before they had disappeared, to me that person said:

"I will never be returning here again."

"So without me, go, continue alone."

"In your experiments."

 

In the southern sky are seven lights that scatter into the night..

Looking at them, I begin to then remember it all..

 

"Yes, it's for revenge on he who stole it all away from me once!"

 

Now on the night of the full moon, my vengeance will begin anew.

For if my body's changed, then naturally my goal is changing too..

 

"Lu Li La...Lu Li La La...Lu Li La...Li La La La La La...."  

 

Now just as long ago, you see, that person once created me.

I will endeavor to, as well, turn everybody evil soon.

 

"Lu Li La...Lu Li La La...Lu Li La...Li La La La La La...."  

 

The song that I have heard somewhere, which I have come to memorize.

It probably eventually will turn into a different song..

 

"Because that's how it goes in the Clockwork Lullaby.."

 


	30. Heartbeat Clocktower (Random Song 4) (Clockwork Lullaby Series)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lonely woman, known as Gear, sacrifices herself to save the heart of the forgotten forest theatre, the clockworker's doll...

(Credit to "the-fluffy-tentacled" on DeviantArt for the the original english lyrics)

 

 

 

The gears in this clocktower continue clanging,  
This is the proof it is still living,  
Second hand of the clock wouldn't stop,  
That is the thing "I am" responsible for.

 

The previous master was an incarnation of greed,  
And one day all of her personal sins,   
Destroyed her soul from within,  
Why did she not realize it sooner?

 

On half of his body, there are still these ugly scars.  
They are reminders of that blurry incident of us.

 

Today, poor visitors came here again.  
Oh, they couldn't know anything about that game.  
So surely they will soon die,  
In the stomach of Eric, the "Master of the Graveyard".

 

This little boy was once a prideful leader,  
Everyone indulged all of his wishes.  
Sadness showed on his face only once,  
After he lost "his other half" to the guillotine.

 

Just before she died, a lonely woman built  
A tiny, tiny theatre in the middle of dark forest.  
It was forgotten for a while, and then the magical song began to play:   
_The Clockwork Lullaby..._

 

"Blood-stained scissors" , "Magenta katana",  
The vessels that haven't awoken yet.  
When all of the melodies have come to their ends,  
Utopia will be finally accomplished.

 

The hands of the clock are slowing down...  
This means only the end of the tower now.  
All the gears are broken and stained with rust...  
Time is too short to hestitate...Just...

 

Just before she died, a lonely woman built  
A tiny, tiny theatre in the middle of dark forest.  
And the one who she always loved the most   
Was the theatre's director, Stanley, the clockworker's doll..

 

I have finally made my decision.  
I have put my hand on the left side of my breast  
And slowly going to the depths...

 

Lu Li La La,  
Lu Li La La,  
Lu Li La La,  
Lu Li La La,  
Lu Li La La,  
Lu Li La La,  
Lu Li La La,  
Lu Li La La,  
Lu Li La La,  
Lu Li La La,  
Lu Li La La,  
Lu Li La La,  
Lu Li La La,  
Lu Li La La,  
Lu Li La La...

 

My own energy is now united with the clocktower.  
Echoes were fused, the new story has now begun.  
The Second hand of this clock will never ever stop,  
That's the thing I'm responsibe for...  
Aaah...

 


	31. Son of Vengeance (Fan-Made Song ; Random Song 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song is a fan-made song depicting the non-canon events that led to Germaine Avadonia overthrowing Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, the tyrannical Princess of Lucifenia.

(Credit to the original creators of the english lyrics)

 

 

 

Once upon a time there was a place of royalty.

A place of treachery and inhumanity.

Within a peaceful village resided there,

A village man with short brown hair.

 

The policemen in their power were lost.

And livestock had died off in the chilling frost.

Many families had died of starvation.

The princess took everything in his temptation.

 

'We are both short on money and meal',

The towns people did gather and appeal.

But since his love went up against Princess Marjorine,

His lover was sent to the guillotine.

 

_"I will **never**  forgive you for this.."_

 

Deceitful rose of white,

I'll scatter your petals someday..

With this ugly blade of vengeance, 

All of the weeds that you like to overpower.

You don't even know they are bloody flowers.

 

The foolish princess fell in love with the princess of plum.

But unfortunately she was in love too.

With a boy of earthly hue, in her heart he was.

He was soon in the princess' claws..

 

The cause of his death put the townspeople in wrath.

Soon the man in red made himself a path,

And quietly announced the starting of a war.

He now wore armor of the deepest red.. 

 

Many people followed the man in red,

And throughout the village there was bloodshed.

Feeling the grief of the people before him,

Anger and madness in him began to stir...

 

_"We're going now... Come with me!"_

 

Deceitful rose of white,

It's time to avenge..

Holding up this cursed blade of vengeance!

Oh, how beautiful is the sword he wields!

The angry man of red who blooms in the war field..

 

  
Marching on his way to defeat that brat, Marjorine,

He did not care if he was quickly seen.

By his side was his loyal army.

The army of crimson revolution..

 

There was a man who stood his ground.

And soon enough his courage was found.

As he pounced on him, the princess of plum,

Shot him with her arrow, killing him without feeling glum.

 

Finally the reinforcements too had arrived.

Taking him down either dead or alive.

With all the bravery he could muster up,

He goes to the throne hall in a drub.

 

_"...You little **bitch**...Why?"_

 

Deceitful rose of white,

To where did you leave?

Letting your servant deceive!

Smiling happily at his face agape,

Pleased that his precious Princess had escaped..

 

Once upon a time there was a place of royalty.

A place of treachery and inhumanity.

Their savior was a man in bloody red.

A brave swordsman who had no dread..

 

The time of execution was at 3 'o clock,

A time that he had set when he had fought.

The servant who took the Princess' place for death,

Will go to the guillotine, taking his last breath..

 

Finally the clock's bell made a sound.

Signaling that his death was around.

And in the crowd there was a hushed voice,

The princess ever hardly making noise...

 

_"We are the same..."_

 

Evil Bloody Rose...

That is now  ** _my_**  name..

Me, with my bloody blade of vengeance..

Even though I will be called a hero still,

In my heart, I know that I too, am the son of evil...just like you... 

 


	32. Master of the Graveyard (Random Song 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sin of Gluttony takes on a new form...

(Credit to the original creator of the English lyrics)

  
Creep! Creep! Creep! Creep!

Creep! Creep! Creep! Creep!

Creep! Creep! Creep! Creep!

Creep! Creep! Creep! Creep!

 

You will praise and honor Master, for he is like no other.

 

In the graveyard forest is where he will have his banquet.

 

There is a rotten fragrance in the graveyard of corruption.

 

You will know our Master well, now; as the evil food eater.

 

You will praise our noble Master, for he is like no other.

 

In the middle of the forest beside the tiny cinema.

 

It is where he’s born again as the new King of the Dead.

 

You already know him well, though; he’s the evil food eater!

 

You’ll greedily devour everything and anything left to eat.

 

A dinner that, eternally, will never end.

 

Come, let’s begin the necessary

Preparations for the foolish guests that will surely wander in!

 

Creep! Creep! Creep! Creep!

Creep! Creep! Creep! Creep! 

Creep! Creep! Creep! Creep! 

Creep! Creep! Creep! Creep!

 

Creep! Creep! Creep! Creep!

Creep! Creep! Creep! Creep! 

Creep! Creep! Creep! Creep! 

Creep! Creep! Creep! Creep!

 

_"Oh ho ho ho!"_

_"Welcome to Evils Forest!"_

_"Would you like to be grilled?"_

_"Would you like to be stewed?"_

_"Or would you… ehehe~"_

_"It’s fine, go ahead take your time..."_

_"Ultimately, down to the bones."_

_"Until there is nothing left.."_

 

_"_ **_I shall eat~_ ** _"_

While the sin is never-ending, he will never be content.

 

In the graveyard forest is where the mouth of madness lies.

 

Seeking out his new victims, satisfying his craving.

 

He is a most wicked man, he’s an evil food eater!

 

The gardener’s ambitions are as well an amusement.

 

For the moment we will yield, and to him, entrust ourselves.

 

But the day will pass when he is also inside the stomach.

 

Of the most malevolent one, of the evil food eater!

 

Malevolence and malice is all here for his consumption as a

Part of the eternally dreaming nightmare.

 

What fills the cracked Glass, like a vintage is nothing less than the darkest.

And the reddest color of blood!

 

You’ll greedily devour everything and anything left to eat.

 

A dinner that, eternally, will never end.

 

Come, let’s begin the necessary

Preparations for the foolish guests that will surely wander in!

 

Malevolence and malice is all here for his consumption as a

Part of the eternally dreaming nightmare.

 

The day will come soon when the end to everything will happen.

 

But let’s keep on our party until then!

 

Creep! Creep! Creep! Creep! 

Creep! Creep! Creep! Creep! 

Creep! Creep! Creep! Creep! 

Creep! Creep! Creep! Creep! 

 


	33. Whereabouts of the Miracle ~Catastrophe~ (Random Song 7) (Original Sin Part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Occurs after Project MA: Survival. 
> 
> Elluka Chirclatia's (Later she takes the last name Clockworker in honor of her fiancee) fiancee/Irina Clockworker's brother, Kiril Clockworker, keeps hearing a voice that sounds like Elluka telling him to put her body into a forbidden device, an arc labeled "sin". He does and everything is destroyed. In my SP version, Elluka is Craig Tucker and Kiril is Token Black.

 

 

_**"HER" WHISPER** _

Hey darling,  
Can you hear this voice?  
Hey darling,  
If you can hear this voice  
Throw my remains in that ark in the temple  
And resurrect me.

 

This country is completely rotten.  
Everyone's eyes are lost in desire.  
Everything needs to be reset  
With yours and yes, my own hands.

 

The things you can't do as one.  
If there's two, certainly can be overcome.  
The whereabouts of the miracle are now in your hands.

 

The forbidden device is beyond this point.  
If you go now, no one will discover it.  
Come, hurry.  
We'll start from here  
Without hesitation.  
Simply continue running.

 

 

 _ **HER WHISPER**_  
  
He unlocks the gates of the unknown.  
To the ark before his eyes, its name is "sin".

 

What do you wish for  
And what will you achieve?  
Please, don't be deceived.

 

 

 _ **??? WHISPER**_  
  
Hey darling.  
Hurry and put in.  
My body, drive it in there!  
You'll do it quickly!  
You half-wit dumbass..  
Hurry hurry, inside that...

 

 

_**CATASTROPHE** _

 

The die's been cast.  
That was a miracle that decidedly should not have occurred.  
The brutal act of he who was manipulated by the "Sin".

 

The flowers, the people, the country, him.  
Everything is swallowed up and dissolved.  
Only the resurrected me left behind.  
Everything...

 

 

_**LULLABY** _

 

Lu Li La, Lu Li La...  
When I awakened, there was nothing.

 

I, who lost everything, obtained in compensation  
Infinite time.

 

But there's nothing anymore.  
They are both already gone.

 

Two dulled lights fell alone  
To Held's forest.


	34. Clockworker - Recollective Music Box (Random Song 8) (Original Sin Part 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song originally sung by Luka Megurine, Elluka Clockworker, telling the story about Kiril Clockworker and a music box he had created as a gift for his fiancee and his sister. This version is sung by the Vocaloid representing Kiril, Kiyoteru Hiyama. In my SP version Kiril Clockworker is Token Black, Elluka is Craig Tucker, and Irina is Tweek Tweak.

 

 

A music box with golden springs that warped,  
The unplaying melody is a song of love.  
A music box that disappeared in the shadow of history.  
A jeweled box that won't be opened.

 

The music boxes he made played with a sound that was  
More beautiful than anyone else's.  
The people, filled with a sense of respect for him,  
Called him "Clockworker".

 

A beloved fiancée and a precious younger brother.  
"I am a lucky man.", he thanked god.

 

For their sakes he would create it, filled with love.  
An extraordinary, peerless music box.  
In the music box he packed his wish,  
For their future then on to have great happiness.

 

Now the music box won't play anymore...

 

In this country, whoever possesses the strongest magical talent  
Will become ruler, and obtain everything.  
The ones selected as candidates for new leader were  
The fiancée and younger brother.

 

The gears began to go mad, those two who came together in hatred,  
Could have lived together in harmony, if there was no such thing as magic.

 

It was the worst conclusion; what he saw  
Was the music box he built stained in blood.  
The fallen man and the wailing man.  
Both were loved, loved and yet..  
Now the music box won't play anymore..

 

A place that used to have a country is now a ruin.  
An old man who's lost his sanity is making something.  
Travelers enquired as to what he's making.  
The old man replies that it's a music box.

 

But it  
Was a dirty black box  
That just looks like simple trash.... 

 


	35. A video I edited by myself based on a "FanFic" I did...Youtube was being a douchebag...So here it is!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Video Edited By Me!!!!!

[You Will Find The Video Here!!!!!](https://v.redd.it/u7mk6e8mpwa01) 


End file.
